Letters Never Meant to be Seen
by oxtenshixo
Summary: After Hermione meets Harry in first year she decides to write down everything she ever wanted to tell me, but never had the guts to. For some reason Ron gets a hold of them and gives them to Harry to look through.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. I have the worse case of writter's block on almost everything I wrote before. Tell me what you think.

Letters Never Meant to be Seen

Ron looked at his best mate with a peculiar look in his eyes. "I think you should read these."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously. Ron was never one to approve of reading something for no reason. Especially not for pleasure.

"Letters." Ron said simply.

Before Harry could say anything else to Ron he walked out of the hospital wing without a second glance. Harry set the letters on his bed side table, putting it off until he felt up to it.

The final battle was finally over and he found out that he had successfully won the battle. He had no memory of the event, but everyone he talked to told him he had succeeded. But the only thing he could remember was staring Voldemort in the eyes and then it all goes black.

Madame Promfrey has told him that its normal to have amnesia after such a traumatic event and he'll most likely get his memory back in increments.

Luna peeked into the quiet room, interrupting Harry's train of thought.

"Harry," she exclaimed in her dreamy voice.

"Hi, Luna. I'm glad you're ok."

She smiled stiffly, very unusual to her usual dreamy expression. "Yeah." She glanced at his bed table. "What's that?"

"Oh, just letters."

"From whom?" She asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "Ron just brought them and told me to read them."

Luna got a peculiarly look in eye, the same as Ron, when she got a closer look at the handwriting. "I think you should read them, Harry. If Ron thinks they're important then they must be."

Harry sighed. "You're right."

"I'll leave you to it."

So Harry picked up the envelopes and noticed there were eight in all, each meticulously labeled. He decided to start from the beginning, year one.

Dear Harry,

I've decided to write you a series of letters, but I'm not sure if I'll ever gather enough courage to send them to you. I'm going to tell you things I could never tell another human being. You see, you're my first friend and I know that it seems sad to admit, but its true. Before I came to the wizarding world I was bullied and ignored by the entire school because I am a bookworm. I know you've noticed from they way I acted the first day I met you on the train to Hogwarts with Ronald Weasley.

Its something I've never been able to stop because I'm afraid. I know that I'm not like other girls and I try to compensate by proving I'm good enough to everyone else. When you look at someone you can see what's special about them and I want people to look at me and just know that I'm someone worth getting to know. But I'm not and I know that so I bury myself in my school work to prove to myself and everyone else that I'm just as good as they are.

That just because I'm a muggleborn doesn't mean I'm not good enough to practice magic like purebloods are. I believe that it's a part of who I am and I was gifted with magic for a reason. Just like you. You were gifted with magic because you have something wonderful to accomplish and there is nothing you can't do.

I believe that with all my heart.

I'm sorry that I've been rambling about myself. I figure since you'll never see this I have nothing to worry about.

When I met you the first time there was something different about you. I felt connected to you in a way that's never happened to me before. I feel like we have a lot in common and yet we're so different.

From what I've learned about you so far I've realized that you didn't have the greatest childhood either. That people made fun of you and looked at you as if you were a freak. I've never had the guts to tell you, but that's what they used to call all the time. I had a variety of nicknames; bookworm, freak, bushy head, and many more that I don't like to talk about. They called me a freak because unexpected things would happen around me. Things would blow up, disappear, or start to float when I got overly excited or angry.

At first, people didn't realize that it happened around me, but they were scared so they started pointing fingers. I was the best person to place that on because no I liked me. They don't know how right they really were.

When I learned I was a witch it was the happiest moment of my life because I thought I would finally fit in. That I would be surrounded by people who were just like me and they wouldn't be cruel. I bought anything I could get my hands on that would make understand this world better because I didn't want to be ignored for something so simple. I was naïve and should have known better.

I'm no longer called a freak, but the rest of the cruel words remain the same. They've even added a new name, mudblood. Definitely my least favorite of them all when I found out what it meant. That was the first day I realized that it didn't matter how much I tried or studied. I would always been different from them as well, I didn't come from magic even if I was born with it.

I just wanted to let you know that I'm so happy we're friends now, both you and Ronald. I've never had friends before and it feels… nice. Different. I hope I'm that person for you. You've made me realize that I'm not alone and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.

My mother always told me that there is always someone in your life that will make it better and make it worth while. You're that person for me. I know that I'm only eleven, but I think I'm able enough to be able to know.

Its only been a couple days since we were trying to protect the sorcerer's stone from Voldemort (It's a lot easier to write his name then to say it) who we originally believed was Professor Snape. I told you that you were the greatest wizard I knew and I wasn't lying. You're better then even Dumbledore in my eyes. The thing that makes Dumbledore great is how much he's accomplished through out his life, but you. You've done much more. You grew up without your parents and without knowledge that you were a wizard. People have been shaping you into what they've wanted you to be for so long and you haven't let anything change you. That's what I admire most about you.

You're still a wonderful and caring person even with all the bad things that have happened to you. I know this is odd hearing it from an eleven year old girl, but I can't help how I feel. Most people can't say that about themselves. I can't say that. If I hadn't had my mother and father by my side while I was growing up I don't think I'd be the girl I am today. I know that I wouldn't be as caring as you are.

For that I also want to thank you.

Without you no one at this school would be alive. Because of you Voldemort wasn't able to get his body back and reek havoc as he did eleven years ago. Its because of you and no one else, not Dumbledore, that Voldemort has been stopped again. From what I've learned by being your friend these last couple months I know that you're blushing and saying that we helped too. That without us you couldn't have done it either, but your wrong. We couldn't have done it without you. Without your encouragement Ron wouldn't have courage to make something of himself and I would have had my nose so far in a book that I wouldn't have realized that something was going on in the first place.

You are a great wizard and a wonderful friend.

I don't admire you because you're the Boy-Who-Lived. I admire you because you're Harry Potter, my best friend. I want to be the first to tell you how proud I am of you and how proud I know your parents are.

Your Friend,

Hermione

The next envelope was labeled year two and he was beginning to see the pattern. He was confused as to why Ron would give him these and not Hermione, but he ignored that thought for now.

Dear Harry,

What were you and Ronald thinking?!

I can't believe you thought it was smart to take a modified car through London to Scotland! I thought you were smart enough to realize that you could be spotting by Muggles! That you **were **spotted by them!

I'm so glad you're okay though. I was worried when I couldn't find you. I thought you changed your mind about being my friend. You didn't write back to any of my letters. I didn't hear a word from you. I know I'm being sappy, but I am a girl so its to be expected.

I spent the entire train ride with Ronald's sister Ginny hearing about how much you loves you. It drove me insane to hear another of your fan girls. She didn't know that I'm you friend so she was spilling her heart to me and I wish she hadn't. I feel bad talking about her fan girl tendency, but its difficult when you were the only topic she had on her mind.

Sorry. I'll stop talking about her.

I don't want you to ever do that to me again. Send a owl or something just so I know you're ok and everything alright.

I was a terrible daughter to my mother and father. All I did was rant to them how you must be hurt because you weren't replying. My parents would look at me with a sad expression on their face. I just knew that didn't want to tell me that they thought that you just didn't want to talk to me.

I thought too. Deep inside, but I couldn't that of you. Not after what we went through last year together.

Then I saw you and Ronald in that blasted car flying. I pressed up against the window when I saw you hanging off the edge. My heart stopped.

You could have died! Or worse, you could have been expelled for what you two did! Ronald could have gotten his father in a lot of trouble if they ever found out about that because wizards aren't supposed to modify Muggle artifacts.

Just don't ever worry me like that again and please remember to write.

Your Friend,

Hermione

Dear Harry,

Something terrible is about to happen to me. I have a bad feeling right now. I'm in the library. I know, I know, I usually am, but this is different. Something popped in head and I think I know what's in the Chamber of Secrets.

Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be around to tell to you about it. I hope you're not too upset that I'm about to miss your game, but this **is** important. A basilik, a type of snake, is traveling around Hogwarts with the help of Slytherin's heir. If you look directly into the basilik's yellow eyes you will die. If you look indirectly, like off a reflected surface, you will only be petrified.

That explains a lot of things.

Mrs. Norris saw the basilik through the pool of water on the floor. Colin Creevey through his camera lens. That explains how why people have been petrified. I don't know how Dumbledore hasn't figured this out. Its so simple.

This is one letter I hope you do get.

I just want to let you know before hand that its not your fault. If I don't make it I don't blame because if anything, you helped me live.

Your Friend,

Hermione

Dear Harry,

Turns out I didn't die.

Thank Merlin and all above.

That was not something I wasn't looking forward to. I can't say its my dream in life to die, but I excepted the idea by then. I'm very glad I was wrong.

I knew you could do it. I mean you didn't find my letter, but you did it. Once again you've saved the school, but no one is allowed to know like last time. So I'm thanking you for all of them. I am getting a little tired of you feeling like its your job to protect everyone, but I understand it's a part of who you are.

Its not something you enjoy, but its who you are.

I wanted to tell you that I've come to love you… as a friend of course. I care about every part of you, the good and the bad. You're one of the most important people in my life and I wouldn't have it any other way.

So I want to be honest with you. I think you're being stupid. You should never have gone after that snake alone. I know you went with Ron and Professor Lockheart, but lets me honest. They weren't able to help you. I had hoped you had the sense to at least enlist the help of the Professors, all of them, or at least the headmaster. You astound me sometimes and yet I wasn't all that surprised.

Harry James Potter if you ever do something like that again I will be forced to tie you down so you can't go off and do your saving people thing.

Yes, I feel as if you're developing the idea that its your duty to protect everyone, but you need to realize that its not. You don't have to stop all the bad things that happen.

I **am **proud of you, but it worries me when you do things without thinking it through. It's the way you work best, but I don't like it.

The years ending and we're going to split up again. You'll be happy to know that I'm beginning to accept Ronald as my friend. I probably should have before, but it was hard when he acted similar to way Malfoy did around me. But he tends to grow on you.

Please don't forget to write this time and don't forget that we'll always be here for you, no matter what.

Your Friend,

Hermione

Year three was labeled on the next.

Dear Harry,

I'm so scared for you. I've heard all the stories about Sirius Black being the one that killed your family. That he's coming for you and I'm scared. If it was up to me I'd be there to protect you always, but I know I can't.

How Dumbledore can just sit back and allow this to happen is beyond me, but something doesn't feel right.

I've read about him, Sirius Black, and I found out that he was best friends with family. What I don't understand is, that if he was indeed he would have known where your aunt and uncle's house is. Why didn't he get you then? It would be a lot simpler. There wouldn't be wizards to protect you and you hadn't known about him yet. It would have been the perfect crime.

You should probably just ignore my babbling. I tend to over think things too much, or at least that's what people tell me.

Oh, that reminds me. I found something out that would surprise you, would surprise everyone really. Professor Lupin is a werewolf, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm pretty sure all the Professor's know.

You're probably wondering how could I possibly know. Well there were a few indicators that pointed to him being a werewolf. If you remember with the bogart, when he stepped in front of you it turned into a full moon. At the time I wasn't concerned but the more I thought about it, it seemed odd. Why would a man be frightened of something so trivial?

And then Professor Snape assigned us the task about werewolves and it made perfect sense. He tended to disappear around the nights of the full moon and he was afraid of the full moon. Because when the full moon comes around he doesn't get to choose who he is anymore. He becomes a werewolf and loses any semblance of what is right and what is wrong, but there's nothing to worry about. I have complete faith that he won't hurt us.

Just… please be careful.

Love from your worried friend,

Hermione

Dear Harry,

I knew it!

I told you that Sirius didn't mean you any harm. Ok, not directly to do, but I thought it… to myself. I sound ridiculous, don't I?

Tonight was nothing like other nights, but we put everything to rights again with the help of my time turner. It feels good to know that we righted and a few wrongs. Sirius Black and Buckbeak were given a second chance at life again because of us. Now I know why you do what you do. It feels good to help people. Knowing that someone's hurt and you're one of the only people willing to help, you can't help but do something about it.

I know you were a little confused about the whole time traveling thing, but it happened. I just want to thank you for protecting me when Professor Lupin came after us. I seem to do that a lot it seems, thank you, I mean. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but you always seem to be looking out for.

Starting with the troll in the girl's bathroom. You never had to do that, but you did. You came to my rescue.

Other then that though, I'm so happy for you. You finally have the family you've always wanted. I know it's a little different because you can't live with him, but he'll always be there when you need him. Just like I will.

Until next year.

Love from your excited friend,

Hermione

Just like he expected the next envelope was labeled year four.

Dear Harry,

I've decided that Professor Dumbledore is a fool!

Along with all the bloody Minister!

How they can allow you to be in the tournament when we **all** know that you're only in it so they can get to you easier.

I know you didn't put your name in it. I mean for one, there's no possible way for you to get past the age line. And for another, its you. You would never do something like that.

You absolutely despise being the center of attention and this bloody tournament will only make that worse. Who in their right mind would believe such a thing is a bloody prat in my book.

They shouldn't be allowed to hold you to the contract. Especially, since you didn't put your name in the goblet of fire. Therefore, you didn't agree with the bloody contract! Idiots, I tell you. No other then idiots could go along with this ridiculous idea.

Which is why I'm starting to believe that Professor Dumbledore is indeed going senile. There's no other explanation to his rash behavior.

I wish you'd come back from your meeting.

Ron's being one of those prats I was talking about. He seems to believe that you deliberately put your name in it and thinks **you're** a prat because you didn't bring him into it. I just want to throw something at his enormous head to put some sense into it.

I'm beginning to believe that a few wholes in his head will do him good. It will allow air to filter through.

Don't worry too much.

I know you're innocent and there are plenty others that believe you.

Love,

Hermione

Dear Harry,

This tournament is off and everyone in authority is either under the imperious curse or being willfully dense.

I don't know what's going on.

During the first event you were given the hardest dragon to face. (I enjoyed spending time with you, though). As I was saying. You were given the hardest dragon and the only dragon to break free from its restraints. Someone must have tampered with the chains.

How else could the dragon break free as if it was being held down by marshmallows. Someone is behind it, I just know it.

It became abundantly clear during the second task.

Whoever thought I was Krum's most prized possession has a large whole in their head. For one thing, people are not possessions and for another, we barely know each other.

I mean I kind understand Fleur's choice as her sister. Even Cedric, as he's been dating Cho for a while. Ron's your best mate and all.

I'm not mad that you care about him more. I completely understand. Really I do. Ron's a guy, your first friend, your best friend. Makes sense.

Back to what I was saying. Something is really wrong and I want you to watch yourself. Something's bound to happen during the final event.

Watch yourself.

Your ever watchful friend,

Hermione

Dear Harry,

I know that right now I should probably be telling you how sorry I am that you had to witness Cedric's death and Voldemort's resurrection, but I can't. All I can think about is my feelings and my thoughts.

How worried I was that you weren't going to make it. When I watched you disappear I almost lost it. I turned to Dumbledore to see his reaction which was one of shock and all I wanted to do was strangle the man.

I walked up to him to have a quick word and ripped him a new one. I know you'll be surprised to hear that, but its true. There is only so much I could take. He was supposed to be protecting you, making sure you were ok, but here he was as lost as I was and he wasn't doing anything.

He was only standing there and watching.

He wasn't sending people to look for you. It was as if he knew where you were, but he thought you needed to get through his by yourself.

For the first time I've lost my faith in him.

I wish I had been there to help you.

You look so broken and all I want to do is wrap you up in my arms and tell you how much we all love you. I want to show you that there is still beauty in the world even if you can't see it right now.

I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but everything will be ok in the end. Its hard to see now, but its true. There has to be good to balance out the evil.

Remember that.

All my love,

Hermione

He was finally on the envelope labeled, year five.

Dear Harry,

It had been hard not talking to you this summer especially after everything that's happened to you, but it was under Dumbledore's strict orders. He's even had Mrs. Weasley go through outgoing mail so we can't slip anything by.

You'll be very happy when you get here though, Sirius is here.

He's miserable without you. Driving Mrs. Weasley up the wall.

Being here without you is driving me up the wall. I hate not talking to you. I just want to know how you're doing. There's nothing wrong with that, right?

I think something is wrong with me.

I get this really odd feeling when I'm thinking about you. My mum has this crazy idea, that I'm in love with you, ridiculous huh?

Hurry up and get here Harry before I end up killing Ginny.

She won't shut up about you again. I think she has the idea that since I'm girl and I want to hear about how much she loves you. She can't get that she doesn't love you at all. She's deeply in love with the Boy-Who-Lived, but don't tell her that.

Girls like her annoy me.

I know she means well, but it doesn't stop me from not wanting to listen to her go on and on.

Save me.

Love,

Hermione

Dear Harry,

I've had a lot of time to think about this as I've been stuck in the hospital wing since we returned from the Department of Mysteries.

I know you're going to be blaming yourself for Sirius' death. Its hard not to as the pattern is clear. You always blame yourself. When you came by you looked so gone and I'm worried that this death was too much for you.

You've seen so much death.

It's a miracle you're still sane.

I've talked to Neville. He filled me in on everything I wasn't conscious for. He told me how you freaked out when you thought I was death, that you froze up until he found my pulse. Why did you do that?

You've always been able to continue even when everything around you is falling apart. So why, now, did you freeze up?

A part of me hopes for something that will never happen and another part of me doesn't understand.

When he told me that I started to remember a few things. Like when we split up you grabbed me to pull me to safety when there was any number of people closer to you to grab. But you chose me.

I shouldn't be talking about this of all things.

Love from a confused,

Hermione

Year six was written in her crisp script in the center of the next envelope.

Dear Harry,

HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?

HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF?

Why?

Why did you not say anything to us about that?

I don't know how to take the news about the prophecy. That either you kill him or he kills you. Its too much to take in. Now I know why you looked the way you did, so lost and afraid.

I can't even begin to fathom the idea.

It opens my eyes to a lot of things. It puts you on a completely different level then us. I know I've never treated you as anything other then Harry, but its hard not to now that I know.

I've always seen us as the same. We're both very accomplished in the magical sense. I may get better grades, but its only because you don't apply yourself. Now… you're beyond me and I feel like you don't need me anymore. How can you? I'm just a normal witch and you… you have the power to defeat Voldemort. Something neither myself or Ron could ever dream of.

I know you didn't ask for it, but you have it.

I've always been there for you, but I think it might be best if we distance ourselves from one another for the time being.

That way, it won't hurt as much when you don't need me anymore. That would hurt more then anything.

I can't bare to lose you.

So for the time being I think I need space.

I'll always be there when you need it, but I need time.

Time to think things through.

Please understand, this is for the best.

Your Loving Friend,

Hermione

Dear Harry,

I made a big mistake.

I let my fears take over when I should have been thinking rationally. I shouldn't have let my fear hold me back from being there for you. I can not tell you how badly I feel right now.

It made sense to pull away from you emotionally, but you can't imagine how hard its been. In the end you were right.

You were right about Malfoy and I should have listened instead of thinking you were crazy. I kind of blame myself now for Professor Dumbledore's death. I didn't always agree with his methods of doing things, but he didn't deserve to die.

I feel…

I can't explain it, but I don't feel good.

I can never do that.

Nothing will stop me from being there now. I don't know what I was thinking this year, but I've been so lost.

I tried to pull away emotionally. Which worked because Ginny kept you occupied, but then Ron let me go too. When he hooked up with Lavender I was lost. Not because I have feelings for him, but because I lost my two friends in a matter of moments. I was pushed away for two girls.

And my fears were fulfilled. I was replaced without a second thought.

I know I did this to myself, but it still hurts to know that you didn't fight me on it. That you didn't seem to notice one bit. Ginny was everything to you a short amount of time and I was nothing once again.

I'll never leave your side unless you ask me too.

Love,

Hermione

Harry was little speechless after reading this particular letter. He hadn't known she felt that way. He hadn't meant to just let her go, but when she pulled away he thought it would be safer for her.

He moved onto the next letter labeled, the hunt and he couldn't help but chuckle at her wording.

Dear Harry,

The next few months are going to be difficult and rather tiring, but I know we can do it together. Ron and I will be by your side all the way no matter what. I plan on making up for lost time.

We'll be leaving, as you know, after Bill and Fleur's wedding. I've got everything ready so there's really no need to panic if something happens that we're not expected. I already packed stuff for both you and Ron, everything's in my purse.

I've modified it so that everything will fit and remain light. So there's nothing to worry about.

It feels good to have everything under control again.

I do wish I could have attended Hogwarts for my last year. I mean… I've been working towards head girl since my first year at Hogwarts, but some things are more important. You're more important.

There's been something on my mind though. I haven't had the guts to tell anyone yet, but I've modified my parents' memories of me. Right now they're in Australia with no knowledge that they have a daughter.

I wanted to make sure that they would be targeted or feel any pain on my account. They never asked for this to happen to them. So I decided that they should live their life without regrets or pain because of my decisions. I'll return their memories to them when we succeed, but if I die they won't mourn. They'll live their life the way they should have in the first place.

Love,

Hermione

Dear Harry,

How could he?

I don't know what got into Ron that he could betray us like that and then to ask me if I'd go with him! That's ridiculous. I could never leave you. I already promised myself that I would never make that mistake again, but I want him back.

Not for me, but for you.

You won't look at me or talk to me.

It's like I'm not good enough for you. That without Ron there you wouldn't be my friend. Now I know for sure that Dumbledore made the right decision in regards to you in our fourth year. Ron really is the person you care about the most.

I'm not even second. I've seen you huddled by the Marauder's map staring at Ginny's dot. As if just knowing where she is will make it all better.

I'm at a lose here.

What do I do when I'm good enough?

I had thought that I was good enough for you. That you were the one person who didn't want or expect anything from me. That you accepted me for who I was, but even now Ron and Ginny stand over us like a ghost. Even as I risk my life to help you above all us. It's not enough.

Because I'm not them.

I'm not a Weasley.

And I'll never be good enough.

HJG

That was the last letter that she wrote for that particular time and he was a little shocked. She had been hurting and he hadn't seen a thing. He had been so busy wallowing in his own pity to notice anything but himself.

He sighed before lifted the final envelope that was labeled Battle and he figured she must have written it before the final battle occurred.

Dear Harry,

There's a lot of things I've never told you that I regret, but there's no room for that now. You are and will always be my best friend and no one can ever replace you in my heart.

That's right. I love you with all my heart and I'm not just saying that as a friend, but as someone I could see spending the rest of my life with. I'd shout it from the rooftops if I could, but I know you don't feel that same for me.

I remember how I felt when I read about you. I thought I knew you. When I learned that you were famous and that you killed the most evil wizard as a baby. I thought you would be an insufferable git with a god complex, but you were anything but. I can say without a doubt in my mind that you are the most loving and caring man I know.

You'd probably laugh and ask me if I knew every man out there, but I don't. I don't need to know them when I know you.

Not everyone would risk their life to protect a girl they didn't think highly of from a mountain troll and I know Ron helped you. But I learned years ago that he wouldn't have gone without your encouragement. Without you telling him to go and I don't blame him for that.

To be honest I don't think I'll survive this battle and I want to tell you not to mourn me. Everything will be ok and you did not cause my death. Voldemort will have and I know you'll return the favor.

There's not a doubt in my mind that you will come out the victor and it won't be because of anyone but yourself. Its because of you that anyone as the nerve to stand up to him and his Death Eaters. Its because of you that I was able to be about of the wizarding world as a muggleborn without fear of his wrath.

I've known for a long time that you're a great wizard Harry, but its not because you're about to face the most feared wizard in all the world without fear. No, its because you can face him with all the love you have and knowing that there is a possibility you'll fail.

You have a choice.

You didn't have to choose to fight him. You could have disappeared and I couldn't blame you for making that decision, but you made the right decision.

Which only shows how caring you are.

So as you stand before him and I hope you know that Ron and I will be by your side the whole way. I will always be there to help you when you need me. Never forget that.

You made your choice and now its time to make mine.

I could never live my life without you in it and it comes down to it, its my life that's not important. We need you Harry and I'm expendable.

Please understand.

If I don't make it.

I'll always love you.

Yours forever and always,

Hermione Jane Granger

Harry didn't know what to think. For so long he had told himself that she didn't have feelings for him the way he had for her and yet the proof was here, in her letters. She had bared her soul to him and showed him her love through these letters.

What he still couldn't understand is why Ron would give them to him. Maybe Hermione had been too frightened still, but couldn't hold it in any longer. But that didn't seem like Hermione at all.

For so long he had held his feelings in for her because he had believed, wrongfully, that she cared for Ron in the romantic sense.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

In only a few minutes Luna and Ron walked into the Hospital Wing with solemn expressions on their face.

"What's up?" Ron asked until he caught sight of the letters. "I see you've read them." Ron stated.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me who they were from?"

"I knew you'd figure it out."

"Why didn't she bring them to me herself?" Harry asked. "Was she scared? She has no reason to be."

Tears started to form in his best mates eyes.

"What's wrong Ron?"

Luna wrapped her arms around Ron, but he pushed her away gently and threw himself at Harry. She only smiled sadly while Ron's broken sobs filled the room. Harry looked at Luna in confusion before she shook her head and left them to talk amongst themselves.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought they told you, but then you looked so calm. I didn't know what to think." Ron muttered out almost incoherently.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Told me what?"

Ron lifted himself with a little effort to look Harry straight in the eyes. "About Hermione."

"What happened? Is she ok? What aren't you telling me?" Harry yelled.

"She's dead."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME? DIDN'T I DESERVE TO KNOW? WHAT HAPPENED? HOW DID SHE DIE?" Harry yelled in anguish.

"I thought you knew. She helped you kill Voldemort. When Voldemort sent the killing curse at you she ran for all she was worth to protect you. It was because she died in the same way your mother did that helped you defeat him. The love she showed in protecting you and the love you reciprocated broke him down. He didn't stand a chance." Ron explained.

"She's dead."

Ron nodded uneasily at Harry's lack of response and then it happened. Throughout the castle everyone heard the broken sob of someone who lost a loved one and they shared in his pain.

The End

AN: Don't forget to tell me what you think.


End file.
